bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Jinkō/Remastered
Midori Jinkō (塵紅緑, Jinkō Midori) is a resident, and current supervisor of the Akagi District within the . Prior to this, she acted as the official Commander and before then, the Vice Kidō Chief. However, following the , Midori had resigned from the position and gave it to an unnamed successor due to the division's relative inability to actually partake in the conflict, as well as the previous conflict against and his army of . Albeit, she is still allied with the through her younger brother and will assist them whenever necessary. Nevertheless, Midori has been successful in garnering prowess within that is virtually unrivaled within the , subsequently gaining the title of the Emerald Sorceress (緑鬼女, Ryokkijo, Literally meaning "Green Demon Woman"). Appearance Midori is noted for her humbling appearance despite the imposing disposition she should hold as the supervisor of a rather wealthy Rukongai district as well as the former Kidō Corps Commander and one of the greatest Kidō practitioners Soul Society has ever witnessed. This is especially true after her retirement, where her overall demeanor has softened and has since allowed her to gain a far greater number of acquaintances than she had while being a military officer. Midori's signature trait is, as evident from her name and moniker, her green hair. When described by others, it is thought of as an "illustrious emerald in the sun." Midori normally keeps her hair at shoulder-length, with it naturally having a fringe that parts to the left. In addition to this, Midori has soft facial features that, when accompanied with a smile, make her appear almost girlish. However, on the other hand, when placed with a serious expression, Midori can be equally intimidating to whoever she is conversing with. On top of that, Midori is noted for her surprisingly clear red eyes, which appear to be very light in comparison to the standard depiction of individuals with a similar eye color. These features, along with her average height and figure, make her appear far less intimidating than what the reputation of an "Emerald Sorceress" would provide. Midori's regular attire is inspired by older western fashion. She is shown to wear a rather simple long-sleeved white dress shirt underneath a striped red vest along with a large yellow ribbon. Her lower body attire comprises of a similarly colored skirt, with her footwear being simple sandals. She is noted to carry around a single almost all the time, which is later revealed to be the sheath where her zanpakutō is sealed in, as a . Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : *' ': Keen Intellect: *'Master Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': : : : Kidō Master : A title that isn't disputed among even the greatest Kidō practitioners of , Midori Jinkō is regarded wholeheartedly as one of the greatest masters of the craft to have ever graced the presence of the realm. From an early age, the trauma exhibited by the loss of her parents had forced her to seek a means of escape, of happiness: magic. Midori has constantly sought Kidō as a method of liberating herself from the chains of her past, leaving her to pursue its incredible potential for no reason other than her own selfishness. The passion that she possesses for the art is incredible; its integration into the very core of her being has consequently caused her to elevate to the status that she has today. As a Kidō Master and the former Kidō Corps Commander, Midori's most prominent claim-to-fame lies not only in her practical application of her Kidō, but her theoretical understanding of Kidō and spiritual energy in general. She is remarked to have devoted her entire existence to unraveling the fundamental secrets behind the execution of Kidō and its links to spiritual energy. Due to her persistence in doing so, Midori has been able to translate this same theoretical knowledge into practical situations. As the most basic example, Midori is noted to be capable of casting all basic classified spells within the and, given her access to information within the Kidō Corps, several others that wouldn't be known to any common officer. However, lying beyond this superficial application of her theoretical knowledge is Midori's greatest asset: the capability to ascertain the property of virtually any assault used against her. Whether it be a Kidō-based assault or a Zanpakutō technique whose roots lie in the manipulation of spiritual energy, Midori's capabilities within Kidō and her adept perception enable her to effortless manipulate her abilities to counter them, leaving most, if not all spiritual assaults utterly useless against her. In situations where she is forced to exert proper effort in subduing an enemy, Midori has been noted to possess a wide variety of options to choose from. Due to her rather lengthy life and obsession with the art of Kidō, Midori has enabled herself to become a very versatile Kidō Master. Among her repertoire of skills are the use of certain spells, such as as an extension of herself, employing the glimmering spiritual energy from the spell as an automated defense and offense that is enough to dispatch with most opponents. In addition, she may link several Kidō spells and effects together through a common medium: her reiatsu, or a Kidō net. Furthermore, in order to completely personalize this form of fighting, Midori has also mastered the capability of transforming a spell's base function — determined through its incantation — and expanding upon it with countless options, causing her chosen form of combat to appear less than a tool of war and more of a painting, the painter of which is Midori herself. In saying that, Midori's spells are by no means light strokes on a painting. The power that she is capable of manifesting in each individual spell is extremely impressive, especially given the fact that the majority of her spells are conjured without words. The most evident example of this lies is one of Midori's most commonly used spells, , where she manages to conjure dozens of rods of spiritual energy at varying sizes without any visible signs of effort on her part; merely a glimpse at the level of power her spells possess. Despite the plethora of skills available to her, Midori's primary niche is clearly the ability to synthesize spells together in order to create a virtually invincible offense and defense at a whim. Through employing this skill in tandem with the various methods of Kidō casting that the Kidō Corps specializes in, Midori has demonstrated an incomparable prowess in both the modification of classified spells and the invention of completely new spells based on the combination of multiple spells, prowess which has been seen in very few Kidō Masters besides Midori. *'Incantation Abandonment': *'Kidō Integration': *'Kidō Netting': *'Spell Alteration': *'Spell Synthesis': : : : : Spell Mastery: *' ': *' ': *' ': Original Spells: Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:Kidō Corps Commander Category:Former Kidō Corps Commander Category:Kidō Masters Category:Original Characters